Gone
by StarkidLuna
Summary: to Corys friends, cast mates and family. R.I.P Cory This is kind of how Imagine New Directions Finding Out


_**Born to amuse, to inspire, to delight**_  
_**Here one day**_  
_**Gone one night**_

_**Like a sunset**_  
_**Dying with the rising of the moon**_  
_**Gone too soon**_

_**Gone Too Song by Michael Jackson**_

The Call...

_Rachel, Kurt and Santana we watching Mama Mia, singing along and smiling when the phone rang._

_Kurt went to go answer it._

_"Hello" he asked smiling as Rachel and Santana were dancing._

_"Kurt you need to come home now..bring the others" said Kurt's dad it sounds as if he was crying. Please say his Cancer is not back, but why would he want Rachel and Santana to come with?_

_"Dad.." he started out by Burt cut him off._

_"I already paid for the first tickets out of New York just pack I'll explain when you get here" said Burts voice and he hang up._

_Rachel pause the movie looking at Kurt with worried face._

_"Kurt whats wrong" she asked._

_"I don't know but we have to go, all of us" he said running to his room and throwing random clothes in suitcase._

_Santana and Rachel went to back and met Kurt in the living room all of them now worried._

_"He was crying, somethings wrong" Kurt muttered as they got a taxi._

_Rachel dialed Finn's number hoping to get any news but he didn't answer. She frown as she got into the Taxi that was weird he always answered._

* * *

Mercedes was at her parents house unpacking. She sighed as she sat down on her bed. She wished it would of worked out that people would respect her but her thoughts soon fade as her phone rang.

It was Mr. Shue and sounded as if he was crying.

"Mr. Shue whats wrong" asked Mercedes wondering why he was calling her.

"Everyone is meeting in the choir room, we called everyone...there's something you should know" said Mr. Shus voice sounding like it was cracking.

"Mr. Shue whats going on" asked Mercedes now extremely worried, she never saw or heard Mr. Shue act like this.

"I'll tell you once you get here...the others just got to the airport" and with that He hang up. Mercedes hurried up and went down stairs than to her car. Something was wrong and she had to hurry. She headed to McKingley High.

_Mike was laughing at Joke Artie told as they were at they were at Arties house. Mike and Puck decided to visit, plus Artie had one of the latest games for xbox and how could they say no to that._

_"Lets go Kill some Zombies eh" said Puck smiling at his friends. He was about to hit play when Arties Mom came in. She handed Artie the phone saying it was Mr. Shue._

_Artie wondered why Mr. Shue would be calling for him.._

_"Hello" he said into the phone while Mike and Puck got ready to play the game. Mr. Shues voice came into the phone. He had been crying..his voice was barley a whisper. Artie knew right away something was wrong._

_Puck picked his favorite gun and turn to Artie to ask if he was ever going to get off the phone when he saw Artie drop the phone and turn pale._

_"Arite, whats wrong" asked Mike pausing game._

_"Somethings wrong..Finn..somethings wrong" muttered Artie in shock._

_Puck all sudden and took off. Mike Stood there in shock._

_"You should go after him" muttered Artie. Mike nodded and went to go get Puck._

_Puck was in his truck dialing a number._

_"Damn it Finn answer your phone" Puck yelled. But it went straight to voice mail.._

_"Finn"._

* * *

Blaine pulled up to McKingley High, really confused. He had a urgent call from Mr. Shue and that everyone was meeting. He sounded as if he was crying..and now Blaine felt something was horribly wrong.

A car pulled up to him...wait he recognized that car it was Kurts.

Kurt got out of the car, along with Rachel and Santana. Kurts eyes light up when he saw Blaine, and Blaine couldn't help but smile a little.

But his face changed when he saw Kurt had been crying. Was it his dad? Blaine thought his Dad was Cancer free?

"Blaine please tell me you know whats going on"asked Kurt who seemed scared. Blaine shock his head and looked at the girls who seemed also worried.

"I got a call from Mr. Shue, he was crying..I have no idea whats going on" he muttered and looked at the ground. They walked to the Choir room in silence. He found the others, the old and new directions sitting at the chairs. He hurried to Tina giving her a worried look which she return. She was sitting by Merecedes who was biting her lip.

He Scanned the sea of faces, Quinn, Santana, Brittney, Puck, Marley, Jake, Sam, Ryder, Mercedes, Kurt, Rachel Tina, Mike, Artie, Joe, Sugar, Quinn, Unique, basically everyone was here expect one..where was Finn?

* * *

_Mr. Shue closed his eyes and took a breathe. Emma took his hand and squeezed it._

_"I don't know if I can tell them Emma" he whispered. His eyes were red from crying. He was in shock...he found the news only hours ago. The News wasn't even told to rest of Lima yet.. only his friends and family were to know._

_"I'm right here with you" whispered Emma who also had been crying. They walk through the choir doors and took sit in two chairs facing the group._

_Mr. Shue took a breathe, so he didn't cry and look at everyone._

_"As you can see someone is missing from our group..." he took another breathe, and Emma took his hand._

_"There's no easy way to say this...so I'm just going to say it...Finn is..." Mr. Shue took held back a sob._

_Everyone eyes was wide eyed...something was wrong really wrong and had to tell with Finn. What was happening?_

_"He's dead" his voice breaking at dead. The glee club gasped...some crying, the rest in shock.. Rachel couldn't even speak or do anything she just sat there trying to make sense of t all._

_"What happen" asked Kurt in more than a whisper. Blaine took his hand for support, as tears run down there fast._

_"He went to sleep last night and didn't wake up, they are still trying to figure out what happen, but they wanted to tell friends and family first.. I thought it would..be better if we were all here" said Mr. Shue looking down with tear in his eyes._

* * *

Week later was his memorial...they wanted answer but than they didn't want to know. Everyone showed up, crying, and sad. They didn't know how many people to expect. But hundreds of people came even people they didn't know.

The memorial went by fast, the new directions sang some songs when people were now allowed to go up and say some words about Finn.

But now it was time to say goodbye.

Kurt went up first with Blaine, so he wasn't along, his eyes were red, and his clothes he didn't want to think about it. Kurt went to open his month but closed it as tears form in his eyes. He couldn't say goodbye not to his brother so Blaine decided to speak.

"We had our differences, and fought sometimes, but you are..were a great friend..and I'm glad that I got to know you..thanks Finn, for Everything" said Blaine looking at the casket.

Kurt couldn't say goodbye so he just nodded. Blaine took Kurts hand again and they walked away.

"You were my friend, are my friend, we played football together, you made me joined Glee Club..we were friends...I going to miss you bro" Puck chocked out and left.

The New Directions went up saying goodbyes some couldn't some said few words. But once Rachel came up there, her dads waiting for her. She got up in the casket teary eyed.

"Finn, you promise..you promise" cried Rachel as her dads went to get her.

The New Directions stood together in group hugging Rachel, and crying...they were at the cemetery everyone had left..at least they thought so.

A teenage girl with short ginger hair, glasses, wearing a black dress stood at Finns grave. Nobody in Glee Cast recognize her for moment than it hit Blaine.

He remembered the girl, her name was Annie Wesley. She was in his history class. He never truly talk to her but he did see her crying sometimes. Cheerleaders and Jocks giving her dirty looks. Annie eating in her car instead of the Lunch room and Blaine felt guilty for not helping her.

They walk up to the group, not wanting to really be alone they stop as the girl started to speak.

"Hey Finn," she muttered softly "I just want to say thank you".

Thank you thought Tina, how did he know this girl?

"I didn't know you well but you always made others laugh when they were down, you were there if any of us need someone to talk too and did judge us at all" she said softly. She took a breathe and started at the casket.

"You don't know how much you, and the New Directions mean to outcast like me, ones that never will fit in, but you guys..you changed that...you taught us it was okay to be different, that we can do anything we sit out minds too, we can change the world if we wanted too and you taught us to never stop believing" she sniffed but smiled.

The New Directions smiled at the "Never Stop Believing" as Don't Stop Believing started to play in their.

Kurt's, Tina's, Artie, Rachel and Mercedes felt tears come down as they remember the first time they sang that song...they felt loved...not alone and most importantly; at home.

And it was amazing that a Glee Club could help not just them but others who they didn't know.

They watched at the Girl walked away.

* * *

Rachel looked at her window it was night of the Finns memorial her eyes were red from crying and she needed sleep. She thought back to the funeral...to the girl who thanked Finn...thank to glee club as memory's came back to her. Some of them funny, some happy but some sad.

She looked up at the stars as certain memory came back to her, when Finn got her a star.

Now how Finn instead of her was a star in the sky looking down on her.. and for the first time she didn't feel alone


End file.
